The present invention relates to a mainsail which roller-furls within a mast and more particularly to a halyard system for use with such a sail system.
Among the several objects of the present invention may be noted the provision of a roller-furling mainsail which is self-storing within a hollow mast; the provision of such a mainsail which may be relatively easily deployed or re-furled; the provision of such a mainsail system which is free from jamming; the provision of such a mainsail which may be relatively easily raised and exchanged; the provision of such a mainsail-furling system which is highly reliable and which is of relatively simple and inexpensive construction. Other objects and features will be in part apparent and in part pointed out hereinafter.